The present invention relates to articles for insertion into the shoe. More particularly, the invention pertains to a disposable shoe insert that is economical and is used more frequently to enhance foot hygiene.
Over the years, there have been numerous types and sizes of shoe inserts introduced to the marketplace. These shoe inserts or insoles are relatively expensive and are intended for longer term use. Most consist of latex foam that are washable and contain odor neutralizers such as baking soda and/or activated charcoal. Unfortunately, the deodorant efficacy and effectiveness of the baking soda and/or activated charcoal are significantly diminished during the washing cycle. In addition, the presence of latex foam will promote foot irritation and discomfort to consumers who are more sensitive and allergic to natural latex. This phenomenon is even further worsened when the foot is enclosed within a warm, dark, moist and restricted air-circulation environment such as the shoe.
What is lacking and needed in the art is a disposable, economical and simple construction shoe insert that is intended for shorter use and provides an effective means of reducing odor, absorbing moisture and minimizing bacterial growth as a result. The encouragement to promote more frequent exchange of shoe inserts will enhance foot hygiene, especially for those who do not wear socks or stocking. The top surface of the insert has a “high coefficient of friction” nonwoven material, which provides good traction to the bottom of the foot during wear. The bottom of the insert has an anti-slip coating that allows the insert to adequately grip the inside of the shoe, without leaving adhesive residue or damaging the inner sole of the shoe. The combination of this “high coefficient of friction” top surface and anti-slip bottom surface will ensure that the insert will stay securely in place inside the shoe during use. The insert is also designed to have just one shape (“uni-foot ”) to fit both the right and left foot, in order to be more convenient and easier to use. Therefore, proper traction (top & bottom) is even more important in this “uni-foot” insert design. In order to make the insert economical, it will not comprise of knit fabrics, aperatured films or other reusable/washable materials. It will comprise of no more than two laminated material layers, to minimize cost, in which at least one will be a “high coefficient of friction” nonwoven that directly contacts the foot.